Haircut Children
by xKissingFire
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sequel to Inuyasha Get's a Haircut. The secrets to the children that came because of a...haircut? They lead lives their parents don't know about when they grow up. OOC-Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**??**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed. She sat down on their make shift couch, making a thump. Inuyasha sat down next to her. They just had to wrestle Masurao and Saiai into the bath. Then they had to pull them out. Kagome and Inuyasha had both come out drenched. Three month old demon children are not the best in water. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Don't you just love the children we had?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are all demon children like _that_?

"Well…I was. That's probably where they get it from. Maybe if we had other children, they'd be like you."

"Other children? Hah. Not for awhile."

"Aww…but I want lots of children!" Inuyasha smiled at her widely.

"Can't you wait a year or two?"

"But they grow older faster than human children. So technically when they're a year old, they'd look about two and a half."

"You can still wait."

Kagome stood up. Her back hurt. She looked walked into their bedroom, changing into her night clothes. Inuyasha smiled after her, he only slept in the boxers she had bought him. Kagome climbed into the bed. It felt nice after that struggling with their children. She snuggled into the covers, and felt Inuyasha get in. She turned over to face away from him, and he put his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and growled. She giggled at him, and playfully poked him. He turned her over.

"Inuyasha, please not now! Maybe in a couple days. But I've been sore. Plus Saiai and Masurao might hear us," Kagome whispered.

"Bull. But whatever you want Kagome. But if you're sore, we'll sleep." He turned her back over, disappointed. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kagome smiled at him, and slowly fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to crying. At least it was morning this time. She got up slowly, noticing that Inuyasha wasn't here. She didn't give it a second thought, and went to the children's room. She picked up Saiai who was crying. Masurao looked sad that he wasn't getting attention.

"One minute Masurao. Let mom take care of Saiai."

He smiled brightly at her, and watched her intently as she patted Saiai on the back. Saiai wouldn't quit crying though. Kagome looked at her. She heard a rumble. She was hungry. She smiled, and went to get a bottle of milk for her. She heated it in a pot over a fire, and then fed it to her. Saiai stopped crying, and looked at her mom, her brown eyes looking tired. She closed them, and her breathing became even.

Kagome smiled, and walked back to the twins' room. She gently laid Saiai down, and then got Masurao. He smiled at her, and pulled on her hair. He hadn't pulled hard. He knew his mother was fragile. He the reached out to her. She gave him a finger and he nibbled at it. She heard the door open and close. She walked into the main room. Inuyasha was standing there with meat.

"Hey Inuyasha, welcome back," Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome. Fresh meat for lunch and dinner. He put it down on the counter. Kagome walked forward, and kissed him. Masurao put his hands on both their faces, and then giggled. Inuyasha smiled at him.

"How's my big boy doing," Inuyasha asked him.

Masurao pushed his hands into the air, and smiled. In his world, that meant very good. Inuyasha put his finger out. Masurao took it and bit it lightly. Inuyasha ruffled his hair, being careful of his ears.

"Where's Saiai?"

"She's sleeping. I just fed her. She had woken me up with her crying…"

"Oh. I won't disturb her then. Masurao looks a little hungry too. I'll feed him."

Inuyasha took Masurao from her, and fed him a bottle of milk. Masurao slowly fell asleep in his arms, and Inuyasha put him down in his crib.

"Well…I saw Kikyo today," he said closing the door to the twins' room.

"Oh…"

"She tried to convince me that you were bad for me, and wanted me to become human, and go to hell with her."

"Oh, what'd you say?"

"I told her I couldn't. I have you to look out for, Masurao, and Saiai. Plus I love all of you. She's just clay and bones. She shouldn't even be here. The reason she is, is because you were taken and forced to give your half your soul."

"Good."

"I also told her to go to hell without me. And she did. She's resting in peace now. She wished us good luck."

Kagome smiled. That made her happy. Kikyo was resting peacefully, and she had no competition now with Inuyasha. She hugged him, and he put his hands around her. He slowly moved his hands down to her butt. She pulled away and smiled at him. She moved his hands, and got out of his grasp.

"What? Kagome…?" Inuyasha made a sad face, as Kagome just smirked at him, getting the meat into portions for both of them, and preparing the twins food. Inuyasha hugged her from behind. He watched her silently prepare it. Then he heard Saiai start to cry again. Kagome started to move automatically.

"Don't worry, I'll get her. She probably just smells the food," Inuyasha said. He walked into their room, and picked her up, walking with her into the main room. She watched the food. Her mouth started to water.

"I think she got your appetite, Inuyasha," Kagome said to him.

"We won't know that until she is able to eat ramen."

"That reminds me…I have to go back to my time later. I need more ramen, and baby formula."

"Okay."

Inuyasha smelled the air, and growled. Two wolf scents. He thrust Saiai into Kagomes hands, and ran outside, ready to defend his family with his life.

**Well I think you all know who it is. I'm just ending it here for now. I'm not always in the greatest mood on Wednesdays. Mainly because one of my friends always deserts me, and then wonders why I'm pissed off at her. Plus there's a class on the computers today…and I'm sitting in the middle of two people. So I couldn't write anything…graphic. Three reviews please!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	2. Chapter 2

Haircut Children

**Haircut Children**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2**

LAST TIME

Inuyasha smelled the air, and growled. Two wolf scents. He thrust Saiai into Kagomes hands, and ran outside, ready to defend his family with his life.

THIS TIME

Inuyasha pulled his sword out, and ran forward into the clearing that was in front of their hut. He saw two whirlwinds come into view. He growled.

"Koga," he mumbled. The wolf picked up the voice, and slowed. He stopped right in front of Inuyasha. He looked at his sword.

"I'm not here to fight you, puppy. I am here to see Kagome. I heard she had her child. Or should I say children."

"Why is Ayame here?"

"She loves kids."

"Then get some of your own, and go away."

Koga growled. He tried to push back Inuyasha. But Inuyasha would not budge. He was not going to move. It was his mate and pups in there. Nothing would ever harm them. Inuyasha had growled back at him, his fangs growing in size. He heard the door open, and smelt Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stop being stubborn and let him in here!"

Inuyasha turned back to her. He wouldn't turn her down. He loved her. He stepped aside, defeated by his own mate. He lowered his head, and followed Koga inside his domain.

Kagome smiled, and hugged him. A snarl ripped out of Inuyashas throat. Kagome gave him a look that told him to shut it or else he was going to get sat. Koga looked at Saiai and Masurao. When he tried to touch them, they both started crying. Inuyasha smiled proudly. They knew who was bad, and who was good. And they were his kids.

"Well I and Ayame have to get back to the den. Our child is Faita. It means fighter. Our little girl is going to be just like her mother." He must be referring to the time Ayame didn't give up on trying to win him over. When he still called Kagome "his woman".

Kagome smiled at them as they left. She waved as the two whirlwinds disappeared. She heard a growl, and someone grab her arm, pulling her back inside.

"Why did you let them in here?" he snarled at her.

"I was being polite. They're our friends. Don't you like them?"

"No. You're my mate. You aren't dominant. Don't ever do that again!" Inuyasha squeezed her arm.

"Inuyasha…you're hearing my arm!"

"Do you get what I am saying, woman?!"

"Yes! Now let go of me, please?"

Inuyasha let go and stormed away, after pushing her down. She sat there, shocked. He…he…just hurt her. She cried. She grabbed Saiai, and Masurao, and ran to the well. She looked back in the direction of the hut. Then she heard running, and growling. He was following her, and he was still mad. She quickly jumped down the well. She jumped out, and ran into her home.

"Kagome! How are you dear?"

"Fine. Grandpa! Can you go seal the well…?"

"Of course!"

Her grandpa walked outside, and then came back in. He smiled at her and said," DONE!"

"Thanks."

"Kagome, dear what happened?" her mother asked.

"Inuyasha…hurt me."

"I knew he wasn't good enough for you," her grandpa said.

Kagome started crying. "Mom, take care of Saiai and Masurao for me right now, please?"

"Yes, you go have some time to yourself."

Kagome walked to her room, and sighed as she sat down. She looked around. Inuyasha had hurt her. And he paid for it. She was never going back there again. (Little drama queen, ain't she?) She turned over, and fell asleep

Inuyasha constantly jumped into the well. He punched the ground when it wouldn't show him the blue light. What had happened? He thought back…he yelled at Kagome, and then grabbed her arm. And he had grabbed her pretty had.

"Inuyasha…you're hurting my arm!" She had said.

He looked down, he had hurt her. She probably hated him. She had taken the kids, and probably was never coming back. He sighed, and jumped out, running back to the house. He looked at the kids' room. Their scents still fresh. He looked into them. No kids would ever use them again. He had lost his mate, and his children. He slumped to the floor, and for the first time since Kagome had been poisoned, he cried.

Kagome woke up, and saw that it was dark. She sighed, and looked out her window at the well house. Maybe she had been a bit dramatic…She walked downstairs, and grabbed her bow and arrows. She went to the well house. She touched the seal on it. She pealed off the papers, and pushed back the cover. She sat on the side of the well, looking into it, wondering if this was the best idea. She looked back to her house, and thought that for the children's sake, it was. She jumped in.

**Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry but I have other things to do on the computer before I go home. By the way, I don't know if I told you guys, but I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! But I still have to wait until 5 to get the mouse…even though my mom is going to start putting in overtime, I won't be able to get on at home much. Thanks so much for all the reviews! 5 reviews this time.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	3. Chapter 3

Haircut Children

**Haircut Children**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**First of all I want to say, thanks for waiting. I am sorry for the long wait. But lots of things went on in my life. Read the story, then I'll tell you about them. Or go down to the bottom and read about my problems. >.>**_

**Chapter 3**

She fell into the blue light, and landed swiftly on the other side. She looked up. It was a clear sky, and she could see all the starts perfectly, save for the trees blocking some. She climbed out. She sat on the edge. She wondered if Inuyasha had calmed down. She hoped he had. Because if he hadn't, she made a huge mistake in coming here. She started walking towards their hut. The door was open, and she didn't see any candles lit, or the fire going.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She stepped in, moving the door a bit. It made a squeak, and she drew her hand back quickly. She walked in more. Many things were over the floor, a glass vase was lying in pieces. Inuyasha had obviously not been very happy. She drew an arrow just incase. She heard something. It sounded like talking, or sobbing. It was coming from the twins room. She walked in there, her bow and arrow ready to shoot anything. But she walked in there and saw white hair with a red kimono hunched over on the floor.

"Inuyasha…?" The figure looked up at the sound of her voice. The eyes gold. They looked so sad. He stood up, and backed away.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? What happened after I left?"

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I really am. But Koga made me mad. I mean after all he did used to like you. And, I just didn't want to lose you. The mother of my children. I'm lucky to even have them. I'm a disgrace, and shouldn't be loved. You loved me, and I hurt you."

"Inuyasha, you were mad. And I was a bit mad too. What happened after I left though?"

"I ran after you, and I wasn't back in my right mind yet. So I'm glad you left. Then when I couldn't get through the well, I came back here and destroyed some things. If you had still been here Kagome, I may have hurt you badly."

"Well, my arm is a bit bruised."

"I'm sorry." He looked down, and Kagome put her arrow and bow on the floor, along with her quiver. She went forward, and lifted his head up. He was…crying. She hugged him, and then kissed him. He smiled at her. She was always the kindest person.

"Now, why don't we go back to my time for tonight, and let the twins sleep?"

"Okay." Inuyasha picked her up, and ran through the woods, towards the well, but stopped. "Kagome are you sure you want me to go to your time? What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't. I believe that you'll be just fine." He smiled at her, and jumped into the well, the sea of light surrounding them. They landed on the other side, and Inuyasha climbed out. He quietly walked inside, still holding Kagome. He looked around, and his demon eyes kicked in. The night vision worked well in this house. He quietly walked up the stairs, and into Kagomes room. He set her down and closed the door, turning on the light.

Kagome smiled at him, and turned to get dressed. He turned away, knowing that she probably wasn't fully comfortable with him yet. She taped him on the shoulder when she was done changing. He turned around to see her with non revealing nightwear on. He inwardly sighed.

"Where are the twins?" He asked her.

"In my moms room. She wanted to give me time to myself."

"Oh."

"Well, you can get into your boxers. I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me? I mean, I can sleep on the floor tonight."

"I'll be fine. You won't kill me in your sleep, and if you try too, I'll wake up and pull on your ears."

"My ears?" He looked scared. They were so sensitive…

"Yep, now get into your boxers."

Inuyasha undressed, and climbed into bed with her very carefully. She smiled, and turned to face him, and snuggled into him.

13 YEARS LATER

Kagome sighed as she cradled the baby in her arms, avoiding her plump belly. She looked around at the toys strewn across the floor. Inuyasha and her lived in modern time, deciding it was better for the children, but during school breaks, they would go back to the Fudel Era and live in that house. It was a bit difficult though, with 5 children. Yes, five children. Inuyasha wanted lots of children, and he got them. Saiai, Masurao, two other girls, Himawari(7), and Puriti(5), and a boy named Usoko(8 months). The baby in her stomach would be number six.

Saiai walked in the door carefully, not wanting to make much noise to her mom. But, she turned around and Kagome was there holding Usoko.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"I was..."Saiai tried to think of a good excuse. "Studying. I was with Fuka."

"Fuka? That girl is no good. I've told you this. Stop going to see her."

Saiai hated lying to her mom, but she had too, she couldn't find out about what had been going on at school…

**Um yeah, the chapter for today. But guys, I am really stressed lately. I mean REALLY stressed. And please read about this, because it should touch all of your hearts. My best friend, Kaylee is beaten by her dad often. This is no lie. She is a pretty 14 year old girl. But she is beaten. She constantly comes to school with bruises, cuts, and gashes. She makes up lies about them, but the lies don't fit with what happened to her. She said one time from a huge gash on her leg, that she flipped over handle bars. Please, if you know anyone who has this problem, alert someone immediately. I am going home tonight, and calling child abuse services for her. So yeah, that's one thing. Another thing is I like a boy, and want to tell him I like him. And actually, well I'm tying this I'm about to tell him. Actually I just did tell him. So yeah, now I'm gonna be killed from embarrassment. **

**No reviews for the next two chapters because I made you wait so long. I'll give you the update on what he says next time I update the story. LOVE YOU ALL!!  
**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The long awaited chapter. Sorry guys for taking so long. I have been focusing more on school then this. But hey, I need to get into a good college. I will try and update this on the weekends instead if I have time.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

LAST TIME

Saiai hated lying to her mom, but she had too, she couldn't find out about what had been going on at school…

THIS TIME

Saiai ran up to her room, and set her backpack down. She sighed and looked at her computer. One new message it said. She hated checking her email, she was afraid that _he_ would contact her again. She hesitantly clicked on "read mail". The address popped up. She covered her mouth with her hand, as tears threatened her eyes. She opened it, reading it carefully.

Good afternoon Saiai,

I had a good time at school, didn't you? The money went towards a great cause for you. Remember our deal? You do this for me, I will get you something nice at the end of the three months. Well, it's been two and half. I need you to do one more little job for me…alright? If you refuse, you know what happens.

xXAshtonXx

She pulled her pant leg up, revealing the scar she got last time she didn't do something for him. He hadn't told her, her job yet. She'll find out tomorrow at school probably. She closed her email, and sat with her hands on her head. How did she get into this? Oh yeah, she wanted to be cool. Selling pot to weird people. One of the people asked them to have sex. She hated this.

"Saiai time for dinner!" her mother yelled to her.

"Coming mom!" Saiai turned off her computer, and ran down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, and sat down eating silently. Her father starred at her weirdly.

"So, what'd you do at school today, sissy?" Himawari asked trying to ease the awkward silence.

"Studied, took a test. I think I did pretty good on that though."

"Oh, cool." Himawari turned to her mom, and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, but looked at Saiai and gave her a stern look. Saiai shrunk back into her chair, silently eating her rice and fish.

"Ow!" Puriti yelled. She held up her finger, which was turning red.

"What'd you do this time Puriti?" Kagome asked.

"I accidently stuck my finger under my plate, it got burnt mommy!"

"Aww, I'm sorry dear." Kagome stood up, and went over to Puriti and kissed her finger. She looked at Inuyasha who just shook his head, and went back to feeding Usoko. Usoko always ate what he was fed, but somehow also got it all over his clothes. It sucked having such younger siblings.

Saiai finished eating, and put her plate away.

NEXT MORNING

Saiai dressed in her black jeans, and purple top. She put on her black boots, lacing them up. She put her hair back, making the black highlights stand out. She grabbed her backpack, and ran downstairs. She said goodbye to everyone, and then went out the door with Masurao. They quickly climbed on their bus. Seperating, Saiai went towards her friends and sat down.

She didn't want to go to school, Ashton was waiting for her. And he has a job for her. Whether it be selling weed, or delivering messages, she didn't like any of the work. Her friends knew about all of this. But they had been threatened that if they told anyone, they would be put through the same torture, but for a longer period of time. They pulled up to the school, Saiai walking off, and slowly walking to her locker…

**Short chapter sorry. But yeah, I don't have much time, and I can't get on tomorrow to finish it. I'm going to my boyfriends house. :D Sorry I'm replacing you guys. But I want this relationship to last. This is my first real life boyfriend. And, he actually likes me. Although he said I'm gonna end up beating him infront of my dad. He apparently spent over $30 on this necklace for my birthday. WOO! Almost 14. I'm a freshman and still 13. It sucks. D: And I look 15. Which sucks more. My birthday is the 29****th****. So yeah. No reviews, but review if you want. I'll update ASAP!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haircut Children**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 5**

LAST TIME

They pulled up to the school, Saiai walking off, and slowly walking to her locker…

THIS TIME

Saiai slowly did her combination, listening for any voice around her. She sighed slowly. She opened her locker, and hung up her backpack. She pulled out all of her homework, and got her first hour books. She hesitantly walked to English, and set her stuff down. She walked out of the classroom, checking both ways before walking to Yuri's locker. She leaned up against it, closing her eyes.

"Saiai!" A voice said. She cringed and opened her eyes. It was just her other friend, Roze. She smiled.

"Hey, Roze. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know! But I normally get to school pretty late, so I don't have time to talk."

"Well, the 5 minute bell will ring soon, so you might want to go to your locker. I'll talk to you at lunch if I have the chance."

"Yeah!"

Roze was one of her good friends from elementary school. They had become best friends by 7th grade, and were inseparable. Over the summer before high school though, Roze had changed. She wasn't the same. She had gone from wearing dark colors, with skulls, to wearing yellows, and pinks. She always seemed happier, and tried out for cheerleading. When she made the team, she and Saiai slowly drifted apart. Plus most of the cheerleaders hated Saiai, because of the way she dressed. Because she was _different_.

She sighed, and waited for Yuri. Where was she? She was always here earlier than Saiai. Which reminded her…where was Ashton? Oh no. Saiai ran up the stairs, and to the front of the school. Where the hell were Yuri and Ashton? She saw a big crowd to her right, and ran at it. She pushed her way to the front. There was Yuri, on the floor. Bleeding. She had gashes all over her arms, and on her legs. There was a piece of paper on her shirt that no one seemed to notice. Saiai went closer to her friend.

"Yuri?!"

"Saiai…Ashton…he…thought I told someone. I didn't though. But, I don't think I can make it Saiai."

"Hold on! Please? I'll call 911!"

"No, Saiai I think it's time I left. I was trying to protect you all the time I knew you, and I did well until now."

"Yuri, you're going to live. Someone call 911 damnit!"

She saw a girl quickly pull out a cell phone, and dial. She looked back towards Yuri who was smiling. Saiai gripped her hand, and started crying.

"I won't let him get away with this Yuri, I won't. But hold on for me. Live. For me?"

"Saiai, the pain, it's too much. Please…just let me go!"

"No! You're my best friend. I am not going to let you die!"

Saiai ripped part of her sweater, and started to wrap it around one of Yuri's biggest wounds. She cried even harder, and couldn't really see what she was doing, and then she felt something cold on her face. She looked up from the wound. Yuri was smiling beautifully.

"Saiai, stop."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"But why?"

"Because, I've fulfilled my purpose. It was to protect you best I could. I have."

Saiai removed her hands, putting them to her mouth. But when Yuri went to move her hand, she quickly grabbed a hold of it. She would be here when her friend passed. She then remembered the note. She peeled it off of her chest, and read it.

To whom it may concern-

This girl was killed for not keeping a secret. And to anyone else who knows who did this, tell anyone, and I will find you and kill you. You know who you are.

Saiai knew who it was. Ashton. What was her job? Cleaning up Yuri's dead body. She looked back at Yuri. She was still smiling, everyone around her started to weep. Saiai suddenly felt Yuri's hand go limp. She put it down at her side, and stood up. Ashton would not get away with this…

**Little twist, eh? Yeah, well I'm staying after school again so I decided to update for you guys. Thanks for reading. No reviews, unless you want to post some. I'm 14. (FINALLY) My birthday was November 29. But yeah, I had a pretty good weekend with my family and boyfriend. Love you all.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haircut Children**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 6**

_**Hey just wanted to let you all know, that if you have a MySpace, you can add me and connect with me personally. I love getting new friends on there, but I'd like you to put in a message with the add of how you know me. Ex: I read your stories on FanFiction, and wanted to get to know you. Or something like that. You can find me at: www. my space .com**__**/gothslive (without spaces)**_

LAST TIME

Saiai knew who it was. Ashton. What was her job? Cleaning up Yuri's dead body. She looked back at Yuri. She was still smiling, everyone around her started to weep. Saiai suddenly felt Yuri's hand go limp. She put it down at her side, and stood up. Ashton would not get away with this…

THIS TIME

The rest of the school day was canceled. _Almost_ everyone went home in tears. The only people who didn't…were Astons friends. They knew who did it, and they were happy. But what Saiai wondered is how no one say Ashton do this. It was in plain sight. She leaned against the wall of the school, pulling her cell phone out, dialing her parents' number to ask them to pick her up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Um…school was canceled, could you come pick me up?"

"Why was it canceled?"

Saiai felt tears coming out of her eyes, and she started to shake. "Y-y-yuri was…killed, mom."

"Yuri?! KILLED?!"

"Yeah…they don't know who did it yet." Saiai pulled her sleeve over her hand, and whipped away her tears. She looked down to the snow covered ground, as she heard her mom ramble on about Yuri, and how sad it was.

"So can you come pick me up?"

"Of course! I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

Saiai hung up the phone, and looked up. The gray sky made it a even more depressing day. She looked to her right, towards the tennis courts, and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"Ashton. How could you?"

"She told, so I killed her. She knew the consequences."

"She didn't tell anyone! Yuri would never do that to herself, or to me! She wouldn't want to put my life in jeopardy!"

"Oops. Oh well, I killed someone for no reason then, didn't I? Hah. At least it was fun."

"You're sick! How could you think that way? Yuri was my best friend. Now since you killed her, I have no service to you. You did one last thing to my heart and mind. So leave me alone."

"You dare defy me?!"

"Yes. You said that you will mess up my mind so many times. And each job is supposed to mess up my mind. You said I had one more job. Well guess what? My mind already messed up from that! Go away!"

"True. But that was not a job. Your job, my dear girl is going to the south side of town. Alone."

"But girls get…raped down there."

"Well, dress like a guy, carry a gun. Whatever you need to do. That is where your next job is. So go."

"Tonight?"

"Of course. I will be waiting at 1653 Yodel St. That is where I will give you the stuff. That is also where I will tell you the rest of the directions. If you fail to show up, you will pay with your life."

"Yes, sir." Saiai mumbled. She looked down as Ashton walked away. She stood starring at the ground until she heard a horn beep. She looked up, it was her mom. She ran to the car, and quickly got in. She starred out the window the whole way home.

When they pulled in, Saiai slowly walked up to the house. She felt lifeless. But then again, it should've been her that was killed, not Yuri. She cussed under breath, and went up to her room. She talked to her friends while she waited for night to come. She got on her bike. The south side of town was only about a 40 minute bike ride from her house.

SOUTH SIDE OF TOWN

Saiai got off her bike at the house Ashton was at. She sighed as she leaned her bike up against the side of the house. She looked around. There were a lot of abandoned buildings around, and boarded up houses. This house looked pretty scary too. She checked and made sure the address was right. It sadly was. She sighed, and walked towards the door and knocked.

**Hehe. Cliffy. Kinda. Well yeah, like I said before the story, add me on MySpace if you want. I will probably accept you as a friend on there though. And it's okay if you don't send me a friend request, I understand. Anyways. No reviews, unless you wanna review. Oh, and in your request to be my friend, it'd be nice to know who you are. Like your username on here. Please put that in the message.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haircut Children**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 7**

LAST TIME

Saiai got off her bike at the house Ashton was at. She sighed as she leaned her bike up against the side of the house. She looked around. There were a lot of abandoned buildings around, and boarded up houses. This house looked pretty scary too. She checked and made sure the address was right. It sadly was. She sighed, and walked towards the door and knocked.

THIS TIME

She was starring at the ground when she heard the door creak open. It made her heart stop almost at the eerie sound of it. She looked up, scared of what she'd see. There was a man standing there. He looked to be about 24. She took in air, as he starred at her lustfully.

"I'm here to see…Ashton."

"Oh? He's my brother. Come on in, he told me he was waiting for a girl named Saiai, you her?"

"Yeah."

"He never told me you were so pretty. The long black hair, with a silver tint. It's so beautiful…"

"Henshu! Get away from her. She has a job she needs to do! She doesn't need your ugly face on her mind while shes doing it!"

"Fine." Henshu walked away into the kitchen. Saiai felt like she couldn't breathe. The atmosphere in this house was disturbing. She looked around at the torn sofa, and arm chair. The dusty 1970's TV sat atop a table that looked like it was going to fall apart.

"SAIAI! Follow me!"

"Yes, sir…"

Saiai meekly followed Ashton, while looking on the walls. There were pictures of family, surprisingly. There was always a woman smiling in them, with two boys. She wondered if that was Ashton and Henshus mother. She looked…American. The dates were on the pictures, the latest one she saw was from five years ago. She was pulled out of her trance when Ashton yelled at her again. There was a door in front of them. It looked scary. Like it was a room you would go in, and never come back out. And if you did make it back out, you'd never be the same.

Saiai gulped as she watched Ashton unlock the door, and walk in. She slowly followed him. She looked around. There were pictures of people. Some had a x in the corner. Some had a mere check. There were tons of illegal drugs on a counter near the left wall. Then on the right wall, there was a bed. It looked like it hadn't been washed in ages.

"Is this your room?"

"Yeah. Gross ain't it. Ever since our mom died we hadn't bothered to clean up around here."

"That's the lady who was in the pictures?"

"Yeah. Our dad was Japanese, but he was killed in a shooting."

"I see. How'd your mom die?"

"Childbirth."

"You have a little brother or sister?"

"No. The child died shortly after her. The girl was named Nai. She didn't live long enough to get a real name. So they named her Nai. Which means…dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now back to your job." He went to the table and picked up a pouch. She couldn't see what was in it. But it smelled horrible. "You are to give this to a man who lives about a quarter mile from here. I want you to be careful Saiai. He is very dangerous. I have had some girls go to his house in the past. And they came back…different. If you know what I mean."

Saiai gulped once again. She guessed he ment their virginity. She took the bag. Maybe if she dressed like a guy…her thoughts trailed off.

"He lives at 1267 Maple Grove Rd. Be there by tomorrow at 9. Or else I will get hurt, and so will you."

"Okay. I will go tomorrow."

"Good girl. This is your last job. So do good. And don't displease him. But if he does try to do something, put the stuff down and run. I don't want another girl to be hurt like he hurts them."

"Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Because…the child my mom gave birth too, and died from, wasn't my fathers. My father had died by then. My mom had been raped. So I'm touchy about the subject."

"Oh. I'll be careful then. I promise."

"Good, now get back home before your parents realize you're gone, and I get found out."

"Yes sir."

Saiai ran out of the house, and biked back to her house. Her parents hadn't checked her room. She slowly got under the covers, her legs sore from pedling so hard. Tomorrow would be a hard day…

**That's chapter 7. And like I said last time: you guys can add me on MySpace. I ain't no fucking 80 year old perv. Trust me. You can even look at my picture on there. XD it ain't fake. And then if you think I'm an 80 year old weirdo after talking to me on there, block me. I'm okay with it. Because I understand. No reviews. Love ya all.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
